


Better Than Sex

by otomiyatickles



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: (Sorta sequel’ish to my ficBetter Than Music)- Haruki is quite aware that a simple pattern of Akihiko wrecking him with tickles is making its way into their relationship. One night he manages to turn the tables, and oh how this suddenly spices up many things...
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	Better Than Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 12/12/'19.  
> Written for Squealing Santa Event on Tumblr!^^

He couldn’t breathe. Haruki couldn’t fucking _breathe_.

“Ahahaha- ahh! _Akiihehee_!” No more clothes, no more pillows, no more blankets. The bed was a serious battlefield, and he, Haruki was the losing party. Akihiko was on top of him, and his fingers were everywhere but where they were supposed to be, tickling him until he was wheezing for his life.

“Ahiiiieeeehhe!” Haruki screeched. Looking up with teary eyes, he spotted that same usual evil yet attractive smirk on his lover’s face, but Akihiko’s fingers found an awfully sensitive spot on both sides of his upper ribcage, forcing him to close his eyes again.

“Eehehehe!” Like always, he could only laugh and not even beg for mercy. He endured the relentless tickle torture until Akihiko got finally turned on enough to resume what was the original plan: make love. 

Akihiko was a dickhead who felt the need to even tickle him a few times mid-intercourse, but as the focus finally shifted to thrusting as deep into Haruki’s backside as he could, Haruki was glad to at last stop his neverending stream of laughs and giggles. 

The sex was as good as it could be after a serious attack like that, and Haruki smiled and shook his head as he watched how his hopeless boyfriend had fallen fast asleep right after their sexual routine. He gathered all bed sheets and pillows before settling himself in Akihiko’s arms and finding his well-deserved rest. 

Truth be told, evenings like these had gotten more than normal in their relationship. Haruki getting tickled to death, Haruki getting fucked like there was tomorrow, and then sleep. Next. 

Just as normal was Haruki getting up, and completing a long ass morning routine before finally moving back to the bed to wake up Akihiko. Having already showered, dressed, cooked breakfast and even eaten it, Haruki was fresh to start the day, and he smiled at his boyfriend who slept first and was again the last to wake up. 

Haruki glanced at the time and noted that nearly 11 am was really a good time to wake up Akihiko from his deep slumber today. 

“Dear,” he murmured, and he fondly stroked Akihiko’s hair. He stood closer to the bed and massaged his head and hair now with both hands, attempting to wake him up lovingly.

“Are you getting up? I made you breakfast.” Akihiko was no longer fast asleep but instead moved over onto his front, and he sighed sleepily as he wrapped his arms around Haruki to continue sleeping in this position. Haruki chuckled.

“Do you have to be like this?” Haruki asked with a smile, while inner Haruki was already launching off into space because damn Akihiko was cute, sexy and ahhh~. 

He was so tempted to go get his phone and snap an entire series of pics of this lovely sleeping beauty, but no. Time to wake up and start the day. Besides, they were supposed to check in at the studio in an hour, since they promised to take out the guys for a Christmas lunch. 

“Are you going to get up or what?” he laughed, and he scrated behind Akihiko’s ear as if he was a puppy. A low chuckle sounded from Akihiko’s throat as he seemingly tried to shrug off his hand. 

“Akihiko~?” he did the same scratching thing, and Akihiko giggled and scrunched up his shoulders.

Oh. OH. Ooooooh! Haruki’s eyes widened. A thought that never even existed in his mind was suddenly the only thing filling his head: 

Akihiko could be ticklish. 

He scratched behind Akihiko’s ear again, then his neck. More low grumbly giggles.

Akihiko _is_ ticklish. 

Suddenly feeling like an idiot, Haruki slowly let his fingers travel downwards, his heart pounding in anticipation at what he was going to try. He felt like an idiot for never considering giving his lover a taste of his own medicine. Akihiko tickling Haruki to death had become a habit, a normal thing in their everyday life, without Haruki ever feeling even a little bit tempted to avenge his poor ticklish body.

But now, that mission appeared big and bold on his wishlist. 

“Alrighty then.” Without warning, his fingers dipped into his boyfriend’s underarms, and Akihiko’s instant reaction was to squeeze Haruki even tighter in his embrace, nearly snapping him in half with the strength- but Haruki insisted and continued to tickle.

“Got you there,” he muttered with a smirk, confidence rising as he now used both hands to tickle both Akihiko’s armpits, occassionally wiggling his fingers down his ribcage and then back up. 

Akihiko had seemingly dug his own grave. His body, sleepy, weakened and ticklish, seemed unable to gather the strength for the simple act of moving his arms back. His arms were trapped around Haruki’s middle, and his entire body shook with held back laughter.

“I know you got it in there somewhere. Come on now, after all that you make me go through, the least you can do is laugh for me.” Akihiko squirmed and gasped, even sputtering “H-Haruki! Stop... you!” but Haruki was determined not to give up on this lovely brand new mission without the desired satisfaction.

He hadn’t reached that point yet. He was tickling Akihiko’s underarms, ribs and sides in a way that would have Haruki himself shrieking and squealing for his life already, but not Akihiko. He was a toughie, but judging from his reactions, he was sensitive, and Haruki was sure there should be a way to break him. 

And he had to do it _fast_ , before Akihiko would fully wake and use his strength for unwelcome revenges. This asked for drastic measures.

“Alright you, roll over,” Haruki commanded, and he easily hopped on bed and swung his leg over Akihiko’s sleeping body and used both hands to roll him onto his back. Just like this, he straddled him, and he instantly attacked his exposed sides again with tickles, fiercer and rougher this time. He wiggled and squeezed, pinched, clawed, and yes there were definitely some more responses there.

“H-Hahaharuki, get ohohoff....” Akihiko’s eyes still looked pretty sleepy, but his lips were curled up and those first few chuckles and giggles were absolutely adorable. Haruk was almost caught too much by surprise that he was tempted to stop, but he motivated himself to keep going. There had to be more than this. 

“How about no? You little Sleeping Beauty. You never told me you’re ticklish too?” Haruki teased, scribbling his fingers all over Akihiko’s bare sides and ribs. Akihiko squirmed and arched his back.

“Nohohot ticklish...” That soft laughter did things to Haruki, and he smiled in enthusiasm and continued the tickle attack. He noticed Akihiko’s arms that were folded over his bare stomach, and he took both hands and pushed them aside. Admiring the new sight of Akihiko’s toned torso, he immediately attacked the new exposed territory: his belly.

“ _HEhe_!” Akihiko’s sleeping body came to life at that, his arm flailed and he threw his head back violently. Bingo.

“What’s the matter dear? Got a ticklish belly?” Haruki even made himself blush like crazy with these words, but damn he was in for this ultimate revenge. With both hands he clawed mercilessly at Akihiko’s unprotected stomach, fingers digging in and scratching around his belly button before he dipped in one finger and wiggled it. Akihiko’s voice got a little bit pitchier, a blush appearing on his face.

“S-staha- Harukihihi! I’m gehehetting up!” he gasped through breathless laughs and giggles. He wasn’t as loud as Haruki would be, but he was definitely more charming and _shit_ that laugh was sexy. 

“What did you say?” Haruki taunted. He could feel Akihiko’s struggles getting wilder, so he squeezed his legs tighter around him and pinned him firmly onto their bed. Spidering his fingers all over and around his hypersensitive tummy, he was giggling with glee himself as Akihiko started to kick and flail even more. His laughter got even better at this point.

“Nahaha- Dohohon’t! Not there, Haharuki!”

Haruki simply smiled, and continued.

“I’ll gehehet you! Stohohop! Juhust waaait!”

Pleas, threats, pleas and threats again. Akihiko was just adorable. 

“Haaaaruhu!” 

“Yes~?” 

Changing spots, he decided to try his hips a bit. He started off with a few simple pokes and then squeezed. Akihiko threw up his lower body and gasped.

“Dahaha-naaahhh!” He managed to roll a little bit sideways, so Haruki used this opportunity to try his ribs and armpits again. Seeming more sensitive overall, Akihiko twitched suddenly and barked out more of those sweet and helpless giggles.

“Eeehehe!” Haruki leaned further over him, aiming to tickle more of those armpits, when his movement caused some friction against his crotch and- _oh_. He now realized how hot and tingly he was feeling, how damn _horny_. And even more realized how hard he had gotten during all of this.

“....” This time he really did stop in surprise, and Akihiko caught his breath and raised his head.

“Haru... Are you...?” His face still slightly blushy and his eyes sparkly from all that laughter, Akihiko looked up at him in surprise.

“What? Of course not, I...” Too late. Akihiko finally managed to push Haruki off him, and the next moment Haruki was the one lying down with Akihiko hovering over him. Akihiko grinded against him, stimulating Haruki’s arousal, and Haruki even noticed that he had gotten all wet. Damn.

Tickling Akihiko had just that effect on him, it seemed. He didn’t even feel like denying it anymore.

“Of course I’m not... Eh.. Well, yes.” 

Akihiko smiled at his defeat, making Haruki blush even worse.

Gathering his confidence back, Haruki raised his head cockily and said, “Remember, you said my laugh is better than music. Well, yours... Yours is better than...” 

He blushed.

“Better than sex.” 

Akihiko blinked, and Haruki joined him in surprise because those had indeed been the first words that came to mind, and he did not regret them. Akihiko laughing and writhing beneath him like that might truly be better than sex. 

“Are you sure?” 

Haruki felt him play with his pants, and he gasped when Akihiko took him in his hand, his grip firm, and stimulated his erection with strong, firm movements. Haruki sighed in pleasure.

“You might wanna take that _back_ ,” Akihiko growled sexily, and he shoved him over on his front. Haruki’s eyes widened at the realization where this was going.

“No wai- Aki- we have to go to the studio soon, you can’t... Ahhh!” 

“Let me do this first, and tell me again if that was really better than sex.”

“I won’t change my mind... ahh!” 

Well, Akihiko did get his way and fucked him into submission, and they did turn up late for their Christmas meet-up with Uenoyama and Mafuyu, but despite all that Haruki would be forever blessed with this morning’s experience, and who knows how many more times he’d be able to tickle Akihiko like that.

It was literally the best thing ever! 


End file.
